Japanese lacquer (Urushi) painting, which has been traditionally applied on the surfaces of tableware and ornaments, generally involves repeating several times a step of applying lacquer so carefully as to obtain a uniform and flat surface. A drying step following the painting step also commonly is repeated many times and takes a long time.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-255292    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225499    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-194782
As described above, however, lacquer painting has problems in that it takes a long time and that it can only produce a uniform and flat surface, which means little variation in patterns can be made in other ways than decorating with gold/silver lacquer.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a lacquer pattern production method that enables easily producible and variable patterns to be applied efficiently and in widely varying ways, the lacquer pattern formed using the method, and a lacquer pattern display method.